Cancer
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: "Well Mrs. Uchiha, it appears as though that you are having symptoms of" Sakura held her breath as she waited for him impatiently to finish "Leukemia." *UPDATED*


_**Dedicated to and inspired by: **__**Tukiko Kinikia**__** and with blue roses. Many other things inspired me write this including: My Love by Sia, My Sister's Keeper, and many many more. Going back to My Love by Sia, this is such a beautiful and powerful song. I recommend that you listen to it while you read. This story may be a little heart-wrenching and I apologize for that. **__**COMMON DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**__** I hope you like it.**_

_~*"Where there is life, there is hope."*~_

Sakura sat in her chair, uncomfortably. She squeezed her husbands hand tightly as she anxiously waited for her test results to come back. Her eyes roamed around her clean and plain setting. Her nose inhaled the aroma of Clorox. Her leg bounced up and down nervously, and she chewed on her flimsy finger nails.

"Sakura, calm down." Her husband spoke as he turned his head and looked at her. He withdrew his hand coldly from her grasp, and looked away from her stunning appearance.

She scowled and leaped out of her chair as she saw the doctor she had seen earlier, walk toward her. She shook his hand violently and bobbed her head. Sasuke stood up slowly and calmly, unlike Sakura.

"Miss. Haruno, is it?" The Doctor said, looking up from his clipboard.

"I'm Mrs. Uchiha now." Sakura said sweetly. He nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Well Mrs. Uchiha, it appears as though that you are having symptoms of" Sakura held her breath as she waited for him impatiently to finish "Leukemia." Sakura closed her eyes and oped her dry mouth. Her posture slumped and her teeth chattered. She hugged herself and sniffled.

"I'm afraid that there is known cure, but you can undergo chemotherapy." Sakura stared at the floor blankly. She studied the patterns and details of the tiles. She sighed deeply, thanked him, and left.

_Year One: _

By now, Sakura had lost all her hair. Her beautiful, long, healthy, unique, pink locks all fell out. When she brushed her hair, chunks of her soft hairs were pulled out. She couldn't stand the fact that she was now bald. She was so ashamed of it, and hardly ever went out because of it.

Her husband reminded her every day that he loved her unconditionally. He tried to sympathize with her, encourage her, fill her with hope, and tell her that everything would be okay. However, he could only do so much, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to fight for much longer. In the face of his wife's departure, Sasuke loved her more that ever. He tried **very** hard to come out of his shell and talk to her more. He went out of his way to help her, but he knew, no matter how much he did for her, it wouldn't save her.

_Year Two:_

Vomiting became more frequent for Sakura. She had developed several ulcers in her stomach and they caused her agonizing pain. Simple tasks like walking became more difficult for her. Her healthy skin was drying out and becoming frail. Her teeth were decaying and she could only eat soft foods.

Even though she looked this way, Sasuke still thought she was the most beautiful women he had ever met. He held her in his arms every night, and patiently waited for her to fall asleep. When he departed early in the mornings to leave for work, he cried every day on his way there.

Sasuke supported her in every way and savored every moment he could with her. He couldn't imagine the death of her. He couldn't live a life without her. He needed her. She had become part of him and his heart pounded every time he saw her breath taking appearance. He got butterflies from talking to her, as if they were still on their first date. He often reminded her of their wedding day, first kiss, the day they first met, the day he asked her to be his girlfriend, the day he fell in-love with her. He wanted to distract her.

_Year Three:_

Sasuke ended up quitting his job, to spend more time with Sakura. Trips to the hospital were now a habbit and soon Sakura was hospitalized. The doctors did as much as they could, but they all knew should couldn't live for much longer.

Sakura rolled on her side, and her bed sheets tangled her. They fell, exposing her thin, boney legs. The cool air chilled her and she shivered. She gripped her stomach and let out cries of unbearable pain. Pools of tears, streamed down from her shimmery green orbs that showed much heartbreak.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun, I-I just wan-t to d-d-ie. I ca-nt take this p-pain anymore." Sakura said weakly with a broken voice, absent of hope. Sasuke's world shattered and he hugged her tightly, and gently; being sure that he wouldn't hurt her. He refused to let go.

He lied to himself, saying that everything would be okay. That she would soon recover, and they would be able to bare beautiful children.

Hours later, Sakura's body went limp and he could no longer hear her breathing. He shook and her whispered to her, softly.

"No Sakura! You can't leave me!" He said, his voice becoming louder. He didn't expect her to die, right here, right now. He went into a state of shock

"Sakura come back to me!" He yelled and his voice cracked. A nurse came in and ripped him away from Sakura's lifeless body. He shoved the women down and she hit the floor with a _thud._ She called in help and Sasuke was sedated.

After Sakura's funeral, Sasuke's lifeless body was discovered, hanging from a rod inside his closet. He was buried next to his love and they two laid in quiet peace.

_**Do you think my writing has improved? Tell me what you think. To be honest, I'm very proud with this one. TO those that listened to the song: dont you just love it? By the way, before I go... My birthday is the 28**__**th**__**, get me something :3? Well thats all, 3 imagination lullabyx ~**_


End file.
